


I've always pegged you as a ladies' man

by Eikaron



Series: The Times They Are a-Qrowin' [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrow is totally bisexual, established fuck-buddy relationship, he also has no concept of privacy, not to Winter's detriment though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: It very much looked like a 'goodie box' to him and who wouldn't be curious to know what was in the one belonging to Winter Schnee?





	I've always pegged you as a ladies' man

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place an undefined time after "Friendly Fire" and about half a year after "Peace offering". Qrow 'accidentally' discovers Winter has a kink she'd like to try out. Did I write an entire pwp one-shot solely so I could make a really bad pun? Yes I did.

“Don't you want to get dressed?”, asked Winter while she stood in front of the mirror putting her hair in a bun, hinting not-so-subtly hinting at the fact that he was overstaying his welcome. She herself was already back in most of her uniform. Staying the night; yes, but definitely no lounging about in the morning.

“Yeah yeah in a minute”, mumbled Qrow who was still in bed and still naked. A fact that she admittedly didn't terribly mind seeing as she got a rather nice view of his backside while he was hanging over the side of the bed, rummaging through the drawers in her bedside table. “I just want a headache pill. Where do you keep them again?”

Winter scowled.

“I _told_ you not to go through my stuff like that”, she said and then, because she took pity on his slightly bleary-eyed look, added _“_ Bottom drawer”. _Same as the last 10 times you asked,_ she thought silently to herself and rolled her eyes. One of these days she was going to put a sticky note on the drawer. Or just leave them on top of the nightstand in the first place.

Qrow moved his ruffling to the bottom drawer, found the little blue pills of happiness he was looking for and was about to heave himself back on the bed when something caught his eye.

He popped the pill in his mouth and then, with a quick glance at Winter – who was fortunately frowning at her reflection in the mirror at the moment because she'd discovered a stain on her vest that hadn't been there the day before – used both hands to carefully draw the cardboard box he'd seen out from under the bed. It very much looked like a 'goodie box' to him and who wouldn't be curious to know what was in the one belonging to Winter Schnee?

The contents of the box not only made his eyebrows shoot up but also caused any thoughts of a headache to evaporate like a raindrop in a volcano. Well, he certainly hadn't expected _this._ He was also sorely disappointed that the Ice Queen had never once brought it up. They'd been hooking up for 6 months! One would think she could have mentioned it at some point.

“Qrow!” Winter, catching Qrow in the act of blatantly disrespecting her privacy once again, stormed over and snatched the box away from him “Do you seriously not have any boundaries at all? What the hell did I just say?!”, she hissed angrily. “Gods, you're worse than a toddler!” Blushing furiously, she shoved the box back under her bed with more force than necessary. Sighing theatrically, Qrow sat up and only then did Winter discover what her frenemy with benefits was holding.

“Sorry, Ice Queen. Couldn't resist.” He cocked his head to one side and smirked. “So, when were you going to bring this up?”, he asked innocently and held up his 'trophy'.

 

* * *

 

You could have fried an egg on Winter Schnee's face. Or several. Complete with onions and bacon.

“Give that back”, she spit out through gritted teeth and tried to grab the harness but her fingers only closed over thin air when Qrow quickly yanked it out of reach.

“Hey, relax Ice Queen. No judgment from me“, he said casually and dangled the harness in front of his face in order to examine the rather large cone shaped object strapped to it. “Didn't know you were into this kinda stuff”

“I'm not”, she said icily and sat down on the bed with her arms crossed, not looking at him. She was still flushed. “Now please put it back.”

The man's face fell visibly.  
“Well that's a shame”, he drawled with exaggerated disappointment. “And here I was hoping we could give it a go.”

“I...what?”, asked Winter disbelievingly and whipped her head around. “Are you serious?”, she asked, scrutinizing Qrow's face for any sign of mockery.

“Sure. If you wanna try it out, we try it out. I'm game”, he said, spreading his hands invitingly.

“You're just messing with me, old man”, said Winter tersely.

“I'm serious, Ice Queen. It sounds kinda hot. And after all, I've done it to you too, so... fair's fair”, said Qrow and gave her the best dirty grin he could muster.

Winter had to admit she found the idea very appealing indeed. She cleared her throat and – not quite meeting Qrow's gaze – asked: “Are you _quite_ sure you're up to it? I mean, have you ever...?” She let the question hang.

Qrow leaned forward and shrugged nonchalantly.

“I have. Have you?”, he asked with his eyebrows raised questioningly. Winter hadn't thought it possible her face could grow even hotter but it did – both from embarrassment and being extremely turned on.

“No”, she conceded.

“Why not?”, asked Qrow. He sounded genuinely curious.

Winter took a deep breath, then exhaled it in a huff before she answered.  
“I never found anyone to do it with, alright?”, she explained, finally meeting Qrow's eyes. “My career doesn't exactly lend itself to longtime relationships. And unless you've picked them up in a very specific kind of club this isn't something you'd spring on an unsuspecting one night stand... not that there were very many of those either.”

“Huh”, said Qrow. “Makes sense I guess.”

“So...you've done this before?”, asked Winter with still a hint of disbelief in her voice.

„Well, not _exactly_ this“, answered Qrow and gesticulated vaguely. „My partners usually brought their own equipment if you know what I mean. Let's just say I have some general experience in the department“, he explained with a lewd smirk and winked at her.

Winter blinked at him.  
„I've always pegged you as a ladies' man!“, she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Qrow chuckled and kneeled behind the white-haired woman, draping his arms over her shoulders. When he started nibbling on her neck the hot breath was raising goosebumps on her skin.

„Ice Queen, you can keep _pegging_ me as a ladies' man“, he whispered.

 

Morning was a matter of definition anyway.

 


End file.
